


Viva Las Vegas Chapter 3 - Fever

by Infie



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously, in Viva Las Vegas,<br/>Ch 1 : Viva Las Vegas - Max and Alec go to Las Vegas on behalf of Eyes Only, and Max starts to realise that she might have made a tactical error in letting Alec come along.<br/>Ch 2 (not available except by direct message request) :  In payment for Alec's services, Max joins him for a night on the town.  They get drunk on mixed drinks and go gambling, ultimately ending up married by Elvis.</p><p>"Fever" summary: Max and Alec return to the hotel for their impromptu wedding night, and things take a turn for the serious.. and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas Chapter 3 - Fever

**Author's Note:**

> "Viva Las Vegas" was started as a round robin by the members of NunsWithPens. It was intended that each author would choose one or more chapters to write, and that each chapter of the story would have as its theme an Elvis song. 
> 
> Only four chapters were ever written. Since the two other chapters were written by other folks, I don't feel right posting them, but I will provide them by email if a reader wishes to send me a private message.
> 
> I wrote two chapters (Chapter 1 and Chapter 3). They can be read standalone though it did work better together. :( 
> 
> I don't expect the two missing chapters to be found, nor do I expect that anything else will ever be written in this stream.

#### Chapter 3: Fever

Songwriters: Levine, Gabriel Lee / Doucette, Conrad / Jurrens, Robert Damion / Jones, John Paul

_Never know how much I love you_  
_Never know how much I care_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_Chorus:_  
_You give me fever..._  
_When you kiss me_  
_Fever when you hold me tight_  
_Fever in the morning_  
_Fever all through the night._

  
_Ev'rybody's got the fever_  
_that is something you all know_  
_Fever isn't such a new thing_  
_Fever started long ago_  
_Sun lights up the daytime_  
_Moon lights up the night_  
_I light up when you call my name_  
_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_(Chorus)_

_Romeo loved Juliet_  
_Juliet she felt the same_  
_When he put his arms around her_  
_He said 'Julie, baby, you're my flame_  
_Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth_  
_Fever with the flaming youth_  
_Fever I'm afire_  
_Fever yea I burn for sooth'_

_Captain Smith and Pocahantas_  
_Had a very mad affair_  
_When her daddy tried to kill him_  
_She said 'Daddy, o, don't you dare_  
_He gives me fever with his kisses_  
_Fever when he holds me tight_  
_Fever, I'm his misses,_  
_Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'_

_Now you've listened to my story_  
_Here's the point that I have made_  
_Cats were born to give chicks fever_  
_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_  
_They give you fever when you kiss them_  
_Fever if you live and learn_  
_Fever till you sizzle_  
_What a lovely way to burn_  
_What a lovely way to burn_  
_What a lovely way to burn_

* * *

 

They hit the lobby of the hotel at a dead run, barely slowing to open the door before making for the elevators. The concierge saw them race in and recognised their flushed cheeks and bright eyes as belonging to victims of Vegas. He frowned as they hurried past. “Must be _Tennessee_ Mormons,” he muttered, returning to his work.

The elevator ride seemed to take even longer this time. They didn’t touch as it rose, instead staring straight ahead, except for nudges and shifting weight. Every glance they snuck at each other triggered another round of the giggles, and Max insisted on admiring the magnificence of her ring in the mirrors. When the doors opened, they rushed out and down the hall, brushing past an elderly couple waiting to board the elevator.

“Awww.” The old lady nudged her companion. “Newlyweds.”

“Yeah. Reminds me of when I got married.” The old man shook his head grimly as he got in. “Before you sucked all the life out of me and left me a bitter shell.” The doors closed on his words.

Alec fumbled the key card out of his pocket and tried to swipe it through the reader. His hands were shaking so badly that he kept missing the little hole. Max giggled at the trouble he was having and leaned herself against his back, blowing little puffs of air against the tiny hairs on his neck. “I hope this isn’t an omen for later,” she said. Alec firmly grasped his right wrist with his left hand and guided the card into the slot.

“Don’t worry.” Alec’s voice was low and intimate. “I don’t need to use my hands for that part.”

Max ran her hand over his ass, making him jump. The card rattled in the lock, and the little green light went on. Max smiled victoriously. “As long as you know where to ‘Insert tab A’, we’re fine.”

“Forget tab A.” Alec turned the knob and pushed open the door. “You should see what I can do with Slot B.”

Max gave an only slightly too high-pitched peal of laughter and moved to push past him into the room. Alec stopped her with an arm across the door. “What?”

“Max… we’re newlyweds.” With a motion too quick for Max’s alcohol-dulled senses to follow, Alec swept her into his arms. “Even I know I’m supposed to carry you across the threshold.” He proceeded into the room with her giggling in protest. He kicked the door closed and looked at Max, her face flushed with laughter, her eyes bright with merriment. She gazed back at him from inches away, and just like that, the world shifted.

Alec released her legs but kept his other arm around her back, so that she slid down the length of his body before her feet touched the ground. He held her tightly against him, still staring down into her eyes. Max felt a wave of heat flow through her. Their breathing quickened in concert. She watched with fascination as his pupils dilated, making his eyes turn green. {So that’s how that happens,} she thought nonsensically.

“Alec,” she said softly, swallowing hard.

“Max?” He replied. His breath was a puff of air against her face.

“Nothing.” She had forgotten how to breathe properly. She licked her lips. “Nothing. I just like the way it sounds.” Alec’s heart thudded at her words, and she smiled slowly, seductively, as she heard his pulse start to race.

Alec lifted his hand and ran his fingertips down the line of her face with a feather light touch. It gave her goosebumps. “Max,” he whispered. “Are you sure? Cause I think if we started this and I had to stop, I’d die.”

“Hey, I married you, didn’t I?” Max smirked at him. “Mister Guevara.”

Alec groaned and lowered his head the last few centimetres, pressing his lips against hers. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it wasn’t this slow, languorous exploration of her lips. He brushed her mouth with his, then teased along the line of her jaw before returning to flick his tongue against her upper lip. “Smart Alec Guevara,” he said. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“Hmmmm… “ Max murmured her agreement against his throat, revelling in his gasp as she licked behind his ear. She nipped her way along his jaw, loving how every squeeze of her teeth made him twitch a little. She pulled back, looking at the line of little marks she had left in her wake and growled with satisfaction. Alec stared down at her with eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. “Alec.”

He didn’t reply, just rubbed his slightly stubble-roughened cheek along hers.

“Alec.” She was more insistent this time.

“Yes, Max?” He captured her mouth before she could answer, drawing her into another of those slow, deep, drugging kisses. This time his tongue delved into her mouth, playing along the inside of her lips and stroking sensuously against her tongue. He drew her lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently, while his arms tightened around her. Her head spun and she lost all track of what she had been about to say. Oh! Right.

“Alec… I’ve been known to be a little… uh…” Max closed her eyes as his lips found the column of her throat. He gathered her even closer, lifting her to give him better access. “A little... Oh!“ Alec nipped her neck where it joined her shoulder.

“What? Aggressive?” He pulled away to look down into her eyes, his own unfocussed with need. “Rough?” Her breath caught at the hot, almost fevered look on his face. “That’s okay, Max. I can take a little damage.” He licked his lips in an unconsciously seductive movement. “Besides, between us, it could only ever be… “ He paused, and his eyes moved to the kiss-swollen fullness of her lips. “ _Intense._ ”

“Intense it is.” Max leaned forward and set her teeth in the muscle of his shoulder. She squeezed gently. Alec shuddered.

“Max.” His voice sounded strangled.

“What?” She smiled against the fabric of his shirt.

“Tell me I don’t have to hold back.” His arms loosened minutely as he fought for control.

“No holding back.” She kissed him fiercely, possessively, glorying in the heat of his body and the power he held in check.

“Thank god.”

He returned her kiss with enthusiasm, hauling her against him with a strength that told her how careful he’d been. She moaned at the flush of heat the thought of Alec losing control sent coursing through her. Max wound her arms around his neck and set aside her own inhibitions, pulling him even closer. Alec spread his legs slightly to keep his balance, and Max found herself straddling one muscled thigh. She smiled against his mouth, then rocked her hips, grinding her core against the jean-clad leg. They both groaned.

Max grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled, ripping it down the front and giving her full access to the flesh she craved. She bent just a little, grabbing one of his nipples between her teeth and flicking the captive nub with her teeth. Alec twisted against her, an inarticulate noise breaking from his throat. He grabbed her head between his hands, making her look up at him. His pupils were so dilated he looked blind. His eyes closed, and his mouth came down on hers.

Alec kissed her as if he were trying to consume her. She went to her tiptoes, pushing back against his mouth, returning the favour. It was as if she were trying to meld them into one right there. She sucked his lip into her mouth and sucked it rhythmically, making his knees weaken. She felt the muscles of his thigh bunch against her groin, and her teeth tightened in response. She bit him.

Alec started a little at the sharp pain, flicking out his tongue to taste the salty tang of blood. Max ran her own tongue over the small hurt, soothing it. He smiled down at her, his breath coming in short pants, matching hers. His mouth hovered over hers, as if he couldn’t bear to be any further away.

"You just want everyone to see how you keep me in line." He whispered teasingly.

"Tell me you like it." She gave a low, throaty laugh.

"I love it." He muttered against her mouth, before taking possession again fiercely. "I love it. Do it again." .

Max’s knees buckled at the naked hunger in his voice, and Alec lifted her off her feet, crossing the remaining distance to the bed in three long steps. He set her down gently and stripped off the tattered remnants of his shirt, smiling a little as he looked at the tear. Max sat up on the bed and threw her head back, loving the sensation of the room spinning ever so slightly. He growled as he watched her, then reached forward and tore her tank top right down the centre, baring her breasts to his heated gaze. Max smiled exultantly, lifting her head and staring at him hotly. He dropped to one knee beside the bed and reached out, cupping one breast in his hand. Max moaned as his battle-roughened palm generated a delicious friction against her skin. He caressed her gently for a moment, then took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched, hard.

The sudden sensation brought Max arching right off the bed, pain and pleasure mingling in a frothing wave she had never experienced before. A cry burst from her throat and her whole body clenched. She could feel a burst of wetness at the juncture of her thighs. Alec brought up his other hand, slid it along her ribs to her other breast, and did it again. A bolt of sheer pleasure ripped through her, and Max realized with shock that she was on the verge of climaxing already. She concentrated on bringing herself back under control, but Alec cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately; tenderly.

“No holding back,” he reminded her.

Max bit him again, on the neck this time. Alec shuddered against her mouth but didn’t pull away. Instead, he drew her to him, fingers biting into the flesh of her hips. He grasped the waistband of her pants and pulled at them feverishly. After only a moment he gave up and tore them open, stripping them down her legs roughly. Max watched him through dazed eyes. He stood, and she returned the favour, though she took the time to undo the zipper and button. The boxers were next, and those she tore as if they were paper.

Max leaned forward and set her teeth against the flesh over his hip. Alec delved his hands into her hair and pulled her away, hissing a little as she bit deeper before she released him. “Max,” he said breathlessly. He tugged her up so that she was kneeling on the bed, pressed against the front of his body, staring into his eyes from inches away. Max set her nails against his back and flexed her fingers, feeling them bite in ever so slightly. Alec’s hands convulsed around her face and he gave a gasping little laugh. Between them, his erection jumped against her stomach.

“Too much?” She licked a bead of sweat off his chest, nipping at his other nipple.

“No! Gods, no.” He rubbed himself along the front of her body like a big cat, all but purring. He nipped her earlobe then nibbled his way along her jaw line. “It’s perfect. You’re… perfect.”

Max slid her hands up to clench in his hair. She drew his head down to her breast. He fastened his mouth over her nipple eagerly, pulling and tugging at it with a gentle suction. She arched against him, pressing his erection more tightly between them, moaning out loud at the tiny bolts of electric arousal flashing straight to her groin. Alec glanced up at her with a sexy grin. “So, _this_ is the view from Mount Guevara,” he said wickedly. Max grabbed his shoulders and twisted him onto the bed. He landed on his back, and an instant later Max was straddling him, her wetness pressed fully against the length of his hardness. Alec struggled to breathe.

“No,” she panted, pressing downward and making them both groan. “ _This_ is the view from Mount Guevara.”

“Oh!” Alec rocked his hips, sliding against her slick folds. He looked between them to see the head of his erection surrounded by Max’s wet heat. “This view is _much_ better.”

“I thought you’d like it.” That whimpering, needing voice couldn’t be hers, could it? Max had never heard herself sound so desperate.

Alec’s hands found Max’s hips of their own volition, and he pushed her back a little, pressing down and cocking his hips. The feel of his silky hardness against her was driving her insane. Alec’s teeth were gritted and his body was trembling under her fingers. She needed to have him inside her, filling her. She needed to have him inside her…now!

Max leaned forward, kissing Alec almost desperately. His response was equally frantic, and he crushed her against his chest. His hips twitched against hers helplessly. “Max,” he murmured. “Max, Max… ” She slid forward a little more taking herself off of his length entirely, ignoring his whimper of protest. She felt his erection spring up just a little, just enough to position him perfectly at her entrance. Alec’s breath stopped as he felt himself nudge her folds apart, and his whole body went rigid as he fought the need to surge into her. Max opened her eyes and stared into his, seeing them full of emotions she couldn’t begin to name.

“No holding back, Alec.”

A wicked, heavy lidded look crossed his face. “Right,” he said, driving his full length into her in one racking stroke. Max climaxed instantly, convulsing around him. Alec cried out, fingers tightening with bruising pressure around her hips as he held her still. Before she had a chance to come down, he was plunging into her wildly. Max threw back her head and echoed his cry, twisting against his restraining hold. She fell forward, catching herself with her hands on the tight muscles of his chest. She found his rhythm and began to move with him, feeling her orgasm begin to build again already. He was pulling her against him almost brutally hard, and Max knew that any human would have been hurting, but not her. Max gloried in the power of their enhanced bodies, and Alec was giving a tiny jerk with his hands at every stroke that was rubbing her clit against his hard pelvis. She’d never felt anything like this. She was on a continuous orgasm, her inner walls convulsing wildly around his hardness.

Alec was groaning aloud on every stroke, his head twisting from side to side as his body strained. His eyes opened to watch her sway above him. Max leaned forward to kiss him hotly. His hands slid up her sides to her breasts, then to the sides of her face. With a quick movement he rolled them. He braced himself with hands on either side of Max’s shoulders and reared back, looking down at their joined bodies. Max raked her fingers down his chest, drawing blood. She set her mouth against the tiny wounds, tasting him, and Alec cried out. Whatever tiny remnant of his control that had been left snapped.

Max stared up at him, loving the sight of him so abandoned. His teeth were bared, his eyes hot on hers, and his muscles bunched and flexed under her nails. Alec collapsed onto her, covering her completely as he surged into her again and again. His fingers clenched in her hair and he pulled her head back, setting his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. He gave one last lunge against her, then his entire body was wracked with shudders as his own release took him. Max matched his cry of completion with one of her own.

They came down slowly. Alec brushed her hair away from her face with shaking fingers, then buried his face in the side of her neck. Max stroked her hands down his sweat-slicked back, then slid one of her hands back up and caressed his barcode. He burrowed closer, cuddling her more tightly underneath him. She ran her hands over the splendid muscles of his back as he trembled.

"Max?" He asked tentatively.

"Shh." Max blinked rapidly and held him close. "I don't want to talk yet." He nodded slowly against her neck.

The shivers subsided. Alec wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that she was tucked into his side. He reached down and twitched the covers up over them, then crushed Max to him again. She wriggled closer, pillowing her head on his arm. Before long, his breathing became slow and even, his pulse strong and steady against her cheek. He fell asleep.

Max lay awake, curled against Alec’s body, and breathed in his scent deeply. She felt a warmth steal over her, and realized with that inner clarity that only comes at 3 am that she felt safe. Safe, and protected. A sensation she'd been searching for since she left Manticore.

Home.

 

-30-


End file.
